


О любопытных пауках

by Ailuropoda_Aprica



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 23:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailuropoda_Aprica/pseuds/Ailuropoda_Aprica
Summary: "Обращаясь к Тони Старку за помощью в спасении Вселенной, Стивен Стрэндж не предполагал, что к Железному человеку будет прилагаться Человек-Паук..."





	О любопытных пауках

Обращаясь к Тони Старку за помощью в спасении Вселенной, Стивен Стрэндж не ожидал, что к Железному человеку будет прилагаться Человек-Паук, а потом уже поздно стало что-то менять. Разобравшись с проблемой Таноса, Стивен искренне надеялся никогда больше не видеть Мстителей, однако уже на следующий день Питер Паркер в паучьем костюме проломил спиной окно и звучно шлёпнулся на пол.

Стивен медленно поставил дымящуюся пиалу на стол возле книги и вопросительно уставился на незваного гостя.

— О, это вы, — выдал Питер, потом стянул маску, осторожно коснулся пальцами затылка и зашипел сквозь зубы. — Чёрт, а он здоровый оказался…

Собственно, этого Стивену было достаточно, чтобы всё-таки встать с кресла и выйти на улицу, а потом просто и без затей закинуть чешуйчатого громилу в космос. Искры от портала погасли, на то место, где стоял громила, приземлился Тони в костюме Железного человека.

— Не думал, что ты вылезешь ради этого парня, док, — бодро начал Тони, убрав шлем. 

— Он закинул твоего мальчишку в моё окно.

— О, — Тони осмотрел здание, задержав взгляд на дыре на уровне второго этажа. — Вызвать бригаду?

— Сам справлюсь, — отмахнулся Стивен, наколдовывая новый портал. 

Вообще-то, через него он планировал пройти один, но Тони рванул следом, так что в гостиную они шагнули уже вдвоём. Питер обнаружился возле стола у открытой книги и, испуганно подпрыгнув, зацепился за подлокотник кресла и рухнул на пол.

— Осторожнее! — крикнул Тони.

— Я не специально! — пробурчал Питер, легко касаясь многострадального затылка. — Уй!

— Тони, твой протеже завёл нехорошую привычку калечиться в моём доме. Разберись, — попросил Стивен, сплетая диагностическое заклинание. 

— Сейчас разберусь, — согласился Тони, наклоняясь к Питеру. — Где болит, Пит? Ну-ка, сейчас проверим: сотрясение есть?

— Нет, у него простой ушиб, — ответил Стивен, изучая светящуюся матрицу над рукой.

— Тогда так, — создав из нанитов набедренный карман, Тони вытащил из него спрей и, бесцеремонно развернув голову Питера, пустил струю газа ему в затылок. 

— Что вы?.. — вскинулся Питер, но тут же расслабился: — Ох, хорошо-то как… 

Пока Тони занимался им, Стивен убрал матрицу и подошёл к столу. Он точно помнил, на какой странице закончил читать, и теперь видел в уголке пожелтевшего от времени листа совсем другое число.

— Мы тебя больше не задерживаем, Тони, — произнёс он, едва тот убрал спрей обратно в карман. 

— Что так неприветлив, док? Не предложишь даже чаю попить?

— Если таково твоё желание, я его исполню, — смирился Стивен и щелчком пальцев отправил Тони в дальнее кресло. Секунда — и возле него возник поднос с дымящимся чайничком и пиалой.

Питер выдал восхищённое «ого» и торопливо поднялся с пола.

— Не так быстро, молодой человек, — преградил ему путь Стивен.

— Что? Почему? Вы… А, если вы из-за стекла, то я поговорю с тётей, и мы всё компенсируем.

Стивен послал заклинание себе за спину, вмиг восстановив окно.

— Не из-за стекла.

— Тогда что? Если из-за монстра, то я всё контролировал. Правда! Он был, ну, здоровый... Но потом я понял, как его одолеть. Так что… никаких проблем!

— По поводу монстров у тебя есть кому оценивать степень риска. 

Оба посмотрели на Тони, замершего с пиалой в руке.

— Док прав. Степень риска ты явно недооценил.

— Но мистер Старк! — протянул Питер. — Я же почти справился сам!

— «Почти» не считается, Паучок. Но мы позже поговорим. Сначала пусть закончит Стрэндж, — Тони отсалютовал ему пиалой с чаем.

Стивен снова повернул голову к Питеру, который издал душераздирающий вздох и жалобно спросил:

— Ладно, что я сделал не так?

— Пока ничего. Но если хочешь что-то сделать, пробуй только в моём присутствии и нигде больше. 

— Вы о чём?

— О семнадцати ступенях заклятия призыва. Ты успел прочесть минимум до восьмой.

— В-вы… вы… — Питер даже заикаться начал. — Вы что, правда думаете, что я что-то запомнил из вашей книги? Доктор Стрэндж, да как бы я мог? 

Стивен продолжил молча смотреть ему в глаза, пока Питер неловко оправдывался и нервно смеялся. Неизвестно, сколько бы это продлилось, если бы не вмешался Тони:

— Лучше сразу признайся, шкет. Док в плане взглядов упорный, даже меня проймёт. 

— Да в чём признаваться-то?! Ну, заглянул… Ну, увидел что-то там… 

— И «что-то там» случайно растянулось на четыре страницы, — продолжил его мысль Стивен. — У меня фотографическая память, Питер. Я помню, в каком виде оставил книгу.

Питер виновато опустил голову и уставился в пол.

— Сильно злитесь?

— Нет времени на злость, когда пытаешься предотвратить катастрофу. Я убеждён, что ты запомнил формулу — она очень простая, и попытаешься ею воспользоваться. Всё, о чём я прошу, — сделать это сейчас, пока я рядом с тобой. 

— И это всё? В смысле, после этого мы притворимся, что ничего не было? — с надеждой взглянул на Стивена Питер.

— После этого вне зависимости от исхода опыта ты дашь мне слово не практиковать магию в моё отсутствие.

— А в вашем присутствии?

— Мы договоримся отдельно.

— Эй! А мне тоже можно? — вмешался Тони.

— Нет.

— А если я случайно загляну в твою книгу?

— Нет.

— Случайно пролистаю — сколько там Питу понадобилось — ну, пусть четыре страницы?

— Нет.

— У меня, кстати, тоже отличная память!

— Нет, Тони, — не выдержал Стивен и всё-таки повернулся к нему: — Я не собираюсь делать больше одного исключения за раз.

— О, то есть всё, что нужно, — это подловить тебя в следующий раз. Я учту.

— Тони…

— Паучок вроде бы дозрел показать нам своё колдовство. Полюбуемся? — легкомысленным тоном предложил Тони. 

Стивен вздохнул и направился к нему, на ходу создав второе кресло. 

— Встань в центр комнаты, Питер, и сосредоточься на любом маленьком неодушевлённом объекте, местонахождение которого тебе точно известно. Затем постарайся мысленно произнести заклинание и повторить описанный в первом пункте жест.

— Хорошо, доктор.

Остановившись перед креслом, Стивен взмахнул руками так, что стены заискрились острыми гранями, и сел в него.

— Что это? — удивился Питер.

— Зеркальное измерение. Используется для отработки заклинаний, чтобы они не влияли на реальный мир. И одна из причин, по которой я настаиваю на своём присутствии во время твоей практики. 

— Я понял, доктор Стрэндж, — серьёзно кивнул Питер. — Буду пробовать только с вами. 

— Приступай.

Питер потёр ладони, потом сделал глубокий вдох и закрыл глаза, сосредоточившись на движении пальцами…

Три минуты спустя Тони, почесав в затылке, повернул голову к Стивену:

— А знаешь, технологии — это тоже своего рода магия, док, и вряд ли так уж необходимо добавлять к ним ещё и твою… 

— Согласен. Что ты хотел призвать, Питер? Ручку?

— Брелок, вообще-то, — растерянно ответил Питер, разглядывая огромного живого носорога.


End file.
